terrariamobileversionfandomcom-20200215-history
Eye of Cthulhu
|attack = 15 |defense = 12 |drops = First Form: Nothing Second Form: 30-87 Demonite ore, 20-49 Unholy Arrow, 1-3 Corrupt Seeds, 5-15 Lesser Healing Potions, Eye of Cthulhu Mask (14.29% drop chance), Eye of Cthulhu Trophy (10% drop chance), 3 Gold Coins }} The Eye of Cthulhu, generally abbreviated as EoC, is a boss, and generally the first boss a player will face in Terraria. The Eye of Cthulhu has two forms- one in which it spawns Servants of Cthulhu, and a second, stronger form in which it charges straight into the player. It must be defeated before daylight or it will despawn. It can be spawned using a Suspicious Looking Eye at Night. It also has a 1 out of 3 chance of spawning automatically if: *A player has 200 life and more then 10 defense. *It hasn’t been defeated on the world. *At least 3 Town NPCs have moved in. If all the requirements are fulfilled, the message “You feel an evil presence watching you...” will appear. Within 20-40 seconds (20-40 in-game minuets) The Eye of Cthulhu will spawn near the player and start attacking. If the Eye of Cthulhu is not defeated before these events: *Dawn *All players in the world die *The player gets too far Then the Eye will despawn. BEHAVIOR AND APPEARANCE The Eye of Cthulhu looks like a giant Demon Eye, and acts like a Wandering Eye. Like most bosses, it travels through any block. In its first phase, the Eye will cruise around, attacking the player and spawning Servants of Cthulhu, who drop hearts and Mana Stars(only if killed by a magic weapon).When it’s health drops to half(1400), it will enter its second phase. In its second phase, it wil attack more aggressively, gaining a speed and damage boost, losing some defense, and it no longer spawns Servants of Cthulhu. Spawn The Eye of Cthulhu may be summoned using a Suspicious Looking Eye. It may also spawn naturally if the following conditions are met: * One player has over 200 & 10 Defense * It has not been defeated already in the current world. * 3 NPCs have spawned. Note: If 20 Demon Eyes are killed in one night, chances of the Eye to spawn increase. |attack = 23 |defense = 0 |drops = 4 file:Demonite_Ore.png Demonite Ore (30-87) (Corrupt Worlds) file:Unholy_Arrow.png Unholy Arrow (20-49) (Corrupt World) file:Corrupt_Seeds.png Corrupt Seeds (1-3) (Corrupt World) file:Crimtane_Ore.png Crimtane Ore (30-87) (Crimson World) file:Crimson_Seeds.png Crimson Seeds (1-3) (Crimson World) file:Lesser_Healing_Potion.png Lesser Healing Potion 5-15 (100%) file:Eye_of_Cthulhu_Trophy.png Eye of Cthulhu Trophy (10%) file:Binoculars.png Binoculars (2.5%) }} Appearance The Eye of Cthulhu is basically a big eyeball that resembles Demon Eyes. In its second form, the eyeball of the boss will turn into a big mouth. It becomes stronger in its second form. Attacks Phase 1 The Eye of Cthulhu, in its first form, spawns in many Servants of Cthulhu, which are small eyes like Demon Eyes, but weaker. The Eye also deals damage when the player comes in contact with it. The eye is sort of letting his slaves do the work while he only butts in once or twice. While in this state, consider using a ranged weapon. Phase 2 While changing into its second form, the Eye of Cthulhu will spin rapidly, tearing of its eye showing a mouth, making it vulnerable to any attacks during the transformation. It then changes into its new appearance and now doesn't spawn in servants of Cthulhu. now use a high damage broad sword and keep swinging. at least a starfury would do. The eye has higher damage, no defense , and less health in this stage, so it is recommended to drink a Ironskin potion and a Thorns potion first. Trivia * The Eye of Cthulhu has a Hardmode form: The Twins. * The Eye of Cthulu can be killed instantly, but very rarely, by a falling star. * The eye of cthulhu can drop demonite ore. Category:Bosses Category:Pre-Hardmode Category:Pre-Hardmode Enemies Category:Enemies